


The Lumos to My Life

by HazzaTheFluffball



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bottom Harry, Flower Child Harry, M/M, Or not, Quidditch, Stalking, The Marauder's Map, Top Louis, because what would a Hogwarts AU be without it, hence I was summoned, larry stylinson - Freeform, the world needs more Larry Hogwarts AUs, troublemaker louis, zerriam three way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazzaTheFluffball/pseuds/HazzaTheFluffball
Summary: "You do know what you're doing is still considered stalking even though you aren't physically following him Lou."So what if Louis likes using the Marauder's map he managed to nick from Professor Malfoy's office to watch people, especially ones with green eyes, curly locks and dimples.orIn which Louis Tomlinson, a clever, daredevil Ravenclaw who's too inquisitive for his own good gets ahold of the Marauder's Map and enjoys spending his time stalking a certain curly haired Gryffindor's whereabouts and, they ,well, "coincidentally" meet multiple times and Louis' glad their meetings usually end with the Gryffindor lad's cheeks flaming like a Chinese Fireball.Also, Liam's Gryffindor's new head boy, Niall is a happy go lucky kid who always fucks up his spells and Zayn is the Ravenclaw seeker who loves studying and saves Louis' ass whenever the idiot gets himself into trouble.(And yes this is another fic from my wattpad acc which I decided to post here too)





	

_"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."_  
  
"If by no good you mean being undeniably lovesick then yeah, you're definitely up to _no good_." Louis scowls and focuses on his main task, face brightening like someone fucking cast a _Lumos Maxima_ on him. His eyes follow the tiny footprints of that certain Gryffindor lad, other people's just seemed to fade into the background.

"You do know what you're doing is still considered stalking even though you aren't physically following him Lou." Zayn singsongs from his four poster bed across from Louis', using a quill to draw some sort of pattern onto his arm, probably where he's going to get a new tattoo.

"And you, do know that I could sneak that Black Quill from professor Malfoy's office and it'd give you a better vision of how your tattoo'd be like right?" Louis doesn't tears his eyes away from the map, eyes still carefully trained on -stalking, cough cough- the black footprints making their way to the Herbology greenhouse. Zayn shivers at the mention of the _torture_ quill, it hasn't actually been used since that crazy bitch -or should he say, _Umbitch_ , hah- from the Ministry left Hogwarts a good twenty years ago, still though, a part of Zayn's brain feels tempted to actually use the creepy quill. He shakes the thought out of his head.

"Oh shut up. So where's our dear Harry Styles at now Tommo?" Louis almost glared at him when he said _our_ , his family always called him possessive and truth be told he really is.

"Herbology." Louis answers at once and Zayn answers his own question so basically they both answer at the exact same time, you see Louis' kind of a stalker who has the Gryffindor boy's timetable memorized and his usual spots. Louis' the kind of guy who cut shut up about mostly anything and so Zayn, with his amazing typical Ravenclaw memory, has the curly haired Gryffindor's schedule memorized, not by his own will of course. Louis gives his best mate a hard look as Zayn gives him his most faux lovesick expression, heart eyes and clasped hands and all, just to irk Louis.

"Why'd you even bother to ask, Zayn?" Jamie, their other roommate, walks in holding his camera, not bothering to look up and sat on his bed beside Louis'. "I have terrible memory yet I know when the Styles kid goes to the library or hangs out in the gardens, also I have Louis' rant on how beautiful the kid's eyes are printed into my mind permanently. Honestly never thought eyes could be described like that."

Louis blushes.

"I don't talk about Harry _that_ much..." Louis mumbles, Zayn snorts and Jamie rolls his eyes. It's not like Louis tells them about how sinfully pretty Harry's perfectly shaped red lips are or how his hands are so big and how long his legs are and how they make him stumble so often he looks like a baby giraffe trying to learn how to walk, except he does.

"Oh sure sure, Jamie and I spend all our time stalking Harry Styles and paying attention to his everything that the kid does."

"You most certainly do _not_! Or do you Malik?" Louis gets all defensive and squints at the Bradford wizard, Louis was a jealous soul and he had made it clear to all his good friends that Harry was his even though the curly haired Gryffindor probably considered him barely a friend. Louis saw Harry first and fell embarrassingly hard -quite literally- for the boy.  
  
"Oh sod off loverboy, he's all yours."

-

It's all very casual when Louis steps into place beside the curly haired boy who's reaching for a copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_. He allows his eyes to linger on the slight curve of the boy's perky little arse before composing himself.

"Well, what a _coincidence_ seeing you here my dear Harold."

Louis smiled in delight when Harry made a surprised sound at the back of his throat and almost dropped the book in his hand, turning around with wide green eyes, flower crown on the verge of slipping down that very beautiful mane of curls. He stood awkwardly in front of Louis, his tall, lean body slouching slightly against the wooden shelves, eyes looking everywhere but at Louis.

"Hi, Louis." Harry coughs out, shy eyes slowly looking up to meet Louis's cheeky blue eyes, carefully glancing at the Ravenclaw. Absolutely precious he was, always so flustered and surprised even though Louis seemed to just pop out of nowhere at least twice a week, _coincidence_.

"You interested in Quidditch, Harry? Never seen you play though." Louis makes casual conversation, reaching up on his tiptoes -he's 5"9, Harry's just tall Louis' sure he must have a smidgen of giant genes in him- to adjust the ring of pink and purple flowers atop Harry's head. Harry's breath hitches because of the close proximity and Louis almost coos.

"There we go, pretty as a flower." Louis fondly says, tucking a stray lock of hair behind Harry's ear. He's feeling quite bold today, must've been the butterbeer Mike slipped him this morning. Harry flushes pink, Louis sees his ears turn red. He holds back a grin.

"I- I- The book is for Niall actually," Harry stutters out, waving the book in front of Louis' face. " 've always wanted to try playing Quidditch but I'm really quite clumsy."

Niall Horan was the Gryffindor beater, very Irish and very crazy, whom Louis had a couple of classes with. Fun lad, has never gone through a potions class without making something blow up in his face or catch fire and yet he says potions is his favourite class, much to his professor's dismay. Louis's kind of person.

"Eh, I'm sure Aiden will let ya try throwing the quaffle around if ye ask him," Louis says, "I mean, who could resist the curls eh? They're your best assets yet." He teases.

"Are they really? And I've always thought it was my dimples." Harry smiles brightly. See this is what Louis really loves about Harry, other than his endearing obsession with flower crowns and his pretty red lips and Louis could go on forever but that's not the point. The way Harry can go from extremely shy and blushing to quirky and funny when he eased himself into a conversation made Louis' heart swell.

"Hm, I'd actually have to say it's your lips, sinful they are." Yup, Louis was definitely not sober, because he was not supposed to say that, not out loud at least. Louis smirks a little, eyes landing on Harry's red lips. Harry's eyes widened in surprise, red tinting his cheeks once again.

"Oh stop Louis, you're making me blush!" Harry whines softly, pouting at Louis.

"Ah but that was the point Harry!" Louis smiles triumphantly, looking playful and confident even though he felt like he was imploding with how amazing the feeling of making Harry blush felt.


End file.
